


Double Your Pleasure

by pipisafoat



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Crichtons, thinking the same thing at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Your Pleasure

_One, two, three, rock. One, two, three, scissors. One, two, three, scissors. One, two, three, paper. One, two, three, rock. One, two, three, the finger._

"You know, where I come from, that's a rather rude gesture."

The Other Crichton stared at him. "That's helpful."

He shrugged. "At least we're not saying the same thing at the same time."

"Well, I was thinking it."

"We need to decide who's going to be John and who Crichton."

The Other Crichton snorted. "Yeah. Right. That's going to work."

John glared at him and barely resisted the finger again. "At least I'm trying, here!"

"Trying to be as dumb as you look?"

"Trying to be as dumb as _you_ look."

"This is the stupidest argument I have ever been in."

"Fuck you."

Crichton opened his mouth to reply, anger burning in his eyes, then hesitated.

"Um."

"Yes, we're thinking the same thing."

"Well, I suppose it does solve the issue of who keeps ... our room ... if we both stay there."

Crichton rolled his eyes. "Top of my priority list, right now."

"Speaking of lists, where exactly do we start?"

Crichton stood up and stretched, and John pushed his chair back from the table. "Good thing I fantasized about this both ways," he said with the first real smile either of them has come up with.

"Which would that be?" John asked.

"I'd be interested that our thoughts aren't together if I didn't want this quite so much," Crichton answered, slipping between John and the table. "If we didn't want this quite so much."

"Oh," John said as he watched himself slide to his knees. "I -- oh."

Crichton grinned as he shoved the pants out of the way. "And I even know that you have clean underwear on."

"Not for long," John gasped, hands landing heavily on Crichton's hair as he started to suck through the fabric. "Oh, fuck, you'd better not come from this, I want to do you next."


End file.
